merisamists_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Stories/Shipping Stories
|-|∞= Rowena Whitacre The Trouble Finds Her Trouble is my middle name On July 26th 2010, a set of septulpets were born to the Whitacre family. Rowena Bridget Whitacre was the last one born on this pain filled day. When Rowena was two years old, she was outside playing. Her mother left her father for the first time since her parents marriage. Rowena was the last to know. Rowena's thoughts through out her childhood was, 'Why? What have we done for her to leave?' It wasn't until she was nine that she finally understood. Her father, Finlay, started to hang around multiple women. One such woman will forever stick out to Rowena. Her name was Phoenix. That's when Rowena found out the truth. Her mother was a dark witch. She wasn't born that way but over the years she became so good at being bad. It was in the year 2012, that she finally decided that she couldn't risk her children getting caught in the crossfire. Rowena is sure if she understands or not. She misses her greatly though. Rowena grew up motherless. She grew not feeling wanted. She took that energy and became The Whitacre Troublemaker. This is how her story began. Meeting Josiah Her Clumsy Crush Josiah Westenberg. That's his name. He fell into her life. Literally. She was minding her own business in the Rear Hall when he fell down beside her. They talked for a while causing him to be late for his Ancient Runes class. She considers him her best friend. However, she has been finding that she wants a little bit more... Cue Crush! |-|♫= Annika Lehti The Musician The Confident Half-Veela Musician Her father told her that all she had going was her beauty. She slowly started to believe it too. She loves music. Always has. Always will. It's her escape from her constant thoughts. Her parents died when she was six years old in a plane crash. She misses her mother greatly but her father she could care less. Her music keeps her going. It makes her strong. This is how her story begins. |-|♥= Theresa Drade The Shy Drade Six Months Younger Theresa has been bullied since her birth by her own brother. She started to withdraw from him. Never to say more than two words at a time. Soon, she started to withdraw from people. People that haven't hurt her. Possible friends have decided she was a lost cause. Tess soon gave up on herself. She wants to make friends, she just doesn't know how. She doesn't look in the mirror, for fear of what her brother said to be true. She is alone. This is how her story begins. |-|❂= Brandon Drade The Drade That Wants To Change The Cunning Gentlemen He bullied his sister out of jealousy. He doesn't know why. He locked out his family not wanting them to know what he has done. He verbally hurt his sister. When he thought nothing would ever change, that's when he met Cecilia. That girl flipped his world upside down. He wants to change but he doesn't know how. This is how his story begins. Meeting Cecilia He met Cecilia during one of his many epidemics outside of school grounds. Something about her made him realize how he truly has been like. She is his best friend. Then why does he blush whenever she holds his hand? |-|☪= Reynard Ilan The Unraveling Werewolf The Werewolf Reynard's father left him and his mother to rot. He was spoiled rotten by his grandparents. He was bitten by a werewolf. He survived thankfully but not without a few scars. He hurt his cousin. He is racked with guilt over something he can't control. He guards this secret with his life. This is how his story begins. |-|☀= Mathia Holland-Reichert The Swedish Adventurer The bubbly Holland-Reichert Mathia was born a twin. She didn't mind. She loved her sister. She stood up for her. She lost friends for her. Yet, why is it, that her sister seems to be cold towards her? Mathia is afraid of losing her. What can one little girl do? This is how her story begins. |-|✡= Vivian Mitchell-Anderson The Slytherin Bookworm Don't Bother Me, I Wont Bother You. Vivian never knew her real parents. She doesn't care. Why should she? They obviously didn't want her. Why should she want them? She was adopted into a big family and she means big. She's cold and distant. She doesn't want friends. Who will help her get back up, when she falls? This is how her story begins. |-|☥= Melody Padmore The Eldest Padmore The Girl Who Cares Too Much Melody was born first out of many. She is the example. She has to make sure that her parents don't turn crazy. She feels guilty whenever she makes a mistake. She wants to help others. Maybe a little too much. She wants to become a healer. Then why doesn't she feel ready? This is how her story begins. |-|☣= Oliver Whitacre The Fifth Septuplet The Loner He grew up being surrounded by his family. He immersed himself in knowledge to get away from the chaos. He doesn't talk to his siblings much but when he does, he trys to connect with them. How can he connect with someone, if he's not there? This is how his story begins. |-|♦= Brianna Coffman Head of Magical Education The Organizer She is afraid of her past coming back. She is afraid that her children will face the same. She wants to help others learn. She wants to protect them from the harsh reality. She has to have a list on hand or she'll go crazy. She hasn't spoken to her parents in a long time for reasons that are unknown. She has a secret that no one is able to pry open. How can she face the demons of her past by herself? This is how her story begins. |-|☺= Michael O'Hare Marshall The Four Year Old The Hyper Active Lad He is an innocent young boy who doesn't know who his birth parents are. He was adopted by a kind hearted lady. He loves his family. He will never let go. He will never let go. He is hyper beyond belief. He has a familiar named Ollie. This is how his story begins. |-|☯= Kylie Washburn The Twin of Stasia The Overlooked She grew up in someone's shadow. She had freedom. Too much Freedom. She wants to speak to her parents but doesn't get the chance. She is alone in a home full of people. This is how her story begins.